


Field Recordings

by Garuda_4



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone deserves a giant mecha for a therapist, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Takes place between "Effect and Cause" and "The Beacon", and a best friend, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garuda_4/pseuds/Garuda_4
Summary: While traveling towards the 9th Militia Fleet, Cooper decides to watch some old footage of Lastimosa in action. Feelings of inadequacy arise; BT does what he can to reassure his pilot otherwise.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Field Recordings

Peaceful. That was how Jack Cooper felt at the moment. Which, considering the position he and his Titan BT-7274 were in, he should feel anything but. With the current status of the war with the IMC, and the knowledge he and BT now held about the Fold Weapon, Cooper should be feeling an intense amount of stress, pressure, and anxiety to get word back to anyone from the Frontier Militia. And he was, truth be told – but as BT continued his stride towards the location of the 9th Militia Fleet’s distress beacon, with Cooper perched on top of his Titan, the semi-pilot could not help but take a moment to relax his body and mind.

Typhon, when not being torn apart by warfare, was a gorgeous planet, Cooper observed. Gazing across the valley the duo was crossing, the young man took note of the steadily lowering sun on the horizon, a glowing pink color now overtaking the once brilliant blue sky. The rainforest planet was an exotic departure from the fields and farms of the Frontier planet he grew up on. Cooper lamented that such a fascinating world was being destroyed by pointless fighting instigated by the IMC – another sin to add to the many already stacked upon them. He could only hope the war would end sooner rather than later, before the Frontier lost more of what made it worth fighting for.

A yawn cracked out of the young soldier. BT, noticing his pilot’s exhaustion, stopped his steady pace for the moment.

“Pilot Cooper. You have been awake and active for approximately 18 hours, without rest. We have been on the move for 3 hours since our departure from the IMC World Factory, and if I continue my current travel speed, we should arrive at the 9th Militia Fleet’s last known location within 7 hours. Suggestion,” BT paused to kneel down, his front chassis opening to reveal the inside piloting seat, “Sleep for the remainder of the trip. You will need to be fully functioning if we meet any resistance from IMC forces.”

Cooper considered his Titan’s words, wanting to protest for a moment that it was not fair that he slept while BT continued to work. But, sensing BT would not want an argument (and he was pretty sure BT didn’t need sleep, anyways), he complied with the mech’s offer. “Yeah, good idea BT. I feel like I’m gonna fall offa you, anyways.”

“If that were to happen, know that I would catch you before any bodily harm could happen, Pilot Cooper.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” Cooper said, climbing off the top of his Titan and clambering into his pilot seat. Settling into a somewhat comfortable position as BT’s chassis closed back up, Cooper took off his pilot helmet, observing the design of the SRS logo on its side. A thought then crossed through his head, something he decided he could not let go of. “Say, BT? Mind if I ask you something?”

“You may, though be brief. I highly recommend you capitalize on the time you have to rest.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick. I was just curious if you had anything on Lastimosa. Like, combat records or even footage of him in the field. Unless,” Cooper suddenly grimaced, realizing his mistake too late. “You don’t want to talk about him. I know you were linked with him for a long time.”

“Do not distress, Pilot Cooper. While the loss of Captain Lastimosa is unfortunate, and I lament the death of my friend, reviewing his accomplishments in combat would be beneficial to us both – allow me time to compile field recordings from the camera in your pilot helmet, and my own database.” With that, BT went silent, beginning his work while continuing towards their shared destination.

Cooper used this silence to reminiscence on his old mentor. Lastimosa was a serious man, strong and commanding during battle, but he treated the former rifleman with a soft kindness – perhaps he saw something different in Cooper from his peers. Maybe that was why he could trust Cooper with BT, besides him being the only option available. It hurt to dwell on the deceased Captain, but Cooper wanted to observe his superior’s actions in the heat of battle, what decisions he made and how he acted on them – a final set of teachings before he finally let the man go.

“Pilot Cooper, I have finished my task.” BT’s deep voice cut through Cooper’s retrospection, and he focused on his Titan’s words. “While not everything has been saved, I believe what I have found will be satisfactory. But again, I must recommend you use your time wisely and rest – the recordings can wait,” BT once again reaffirmed his suggestion towards his pilot.

“Hold on mom, just five more minutes. Let me go through what you found first.”

“I cannot be your mother, Pilot Cooper. I am a Titan.”

“Figure of speech, buddy,” Cooper said, rolling his eyes. Accessing the files BT sent to his helmet, Cooper was surprised at the density of footage that appeared before his eyes. Showcased on the screen that normally relayed what BT’s ocular camera was focused on was at least 50 different files that held hours of Lastimosa’s time with the SRS. Cooper’s intention was to quickly sift through a handful of video footage before sleeping, but with the sheer volume of choice in front of him, he was beginning to consider just skipping right to bed.

But BT did this work for him, and while the giant mech would never voice a complaint, Cooper felt sour at the thought of neglecting his Titan’s efforts. Sighing, Cooper chose to suck it up, to simply pick a file at random, and take in whatever information he could. Scanning his eyes over the many different time stamps, dates, and file names, Cooper quickly realized there was not much organization to the footage, or any defining factors that helped identify the contents. All of the file names were nothing more than numbers, and thumbnails just showed muddied stills of Lastimosa in motion. Navigating towards the bottom of the archive, Cooper was prepared to close his eyes and let fate guide his hand, until he noticed one of the last files uploaded. Dated only a month ago, it must have been one of the final missions Lastimosa undertook with BT. _Let’s go with this_ , Cooper decided. _Maybe the Captain had some secret tricks he developed with BT after being with him for so long_. The recording began with Lastimosa already in motion, and Cooper had a hard time placing where exactly this battle took place. The industrial buildings surrounding Lastimosa meant it was an inhabited planet – _maybe this is the outskirts of Angel City?_ – but there simply wasn’t enough contextual clues to work with. Cooper quickly lost interest in the setting once the action began, however.

Sprinting past fallen Militia soldiers, Lastimosa established immediately what separated Pilots from Riflemen – fast approaching the captain was a concrete barrier, and with the assistance of a thrown pulse blade, it was revealed to be cover for IMC forces. As he made his way towards the soldiers, Lastimosa took note of the approaching bulbous ticks at his left and right. Cooper assumed the captain would detour to avoid the deadly bombs, like he would have done; instead, Lastimosa launched into the air with his jumpkit, using the ticks as stepping-stones to close in the distance towards the concrete barrier. Landing into a slide from the air, Lastimosa pulled the pin on a grenade and let it loose behind him – Cooper could not see the explosion, but judging but the flying debris of tick parts that followed Lastimosa as he slid into the barrier, destroying a cracked portion of the wall, it was easy to draw a conclusion as to what the grenade did. IMC grunts laid in wait behind their cover, but the arrival of Captain Lastimosa took them by surprise; too slow to react, they fell to the ground dead when Lastimosa plugged them each with rounds from his P2016.

Right back into the air Lastimosa went, his jumpkit propelling him towards another IMC soldier, who lasted only a moment before the captain’s devastating fist drove him into the ground, his skull cracking on impact. A spectre attempted to apprehend Lastimosa, but the robot’s grab was reversed by the experienced pilot, and it was sent flying into an exposed piece of rebar, immobilizing it. More IMC soldiers approached the experienced pilot, but with assistance from his data knife, Lastimosa disposed of the nuisances without issue. For a moment, time seemed to stop – the dust of the ground settling beneath Lastimosa’s feet, no one approached the deadly pilot, and the sounds of warfare seemed to fade into a dull silence. Then the moment passed, and the war continued with the harsh scream of an enemy Titanfall about 50 meters from the captain’s position. Lastimosa took one look at the Titans in his way and began searching for an alternative route to his objective. Spotting an abandoned office building, Lastimosa took off at speeds only a pilot of his caliber could achieve, utilizing his jumpkit to wallride along another building adjacent to his target. Leaping off the wall, Lastimosa crashed through a window, prepared to face whatever challenge awaited him.

Cooper paused the recording here, completely taken aback. He believed himself to be a competent pilot – with two Apex Predators down thanks to his efforts, he’d be a fool not to have some confidence in himself – but the young man felt completely outclassed by Captain Lastimosa. He had seen the late pilot achieve fits of athleticism and quick wit he thought not possible in such high-tension situations. A newfound level of respect for Lastimosa grew within Cooper, but with it came a deep feeling of inadequacy. Half the time, Cooper felt he was just barely scraping by in the midst of the fight, and when he wasn’t worried about getting himself killed, he was worried he’d get BT killed alongside him. But Lastimosa moved with a level of grace and dexterity that showcased his natural skill and talent for battle; could Cooper ever live up to such an incredible pilot?

“Pilot Cooper. You have stopped the recording. Have you fallen asleep?” asked BT, breaking through Cooper’s thoughts once again.

“N-Nah, not yet BT. Think I’m about to, though,” Cooper scrambled to reply, hoping he sounded casual. The rational side of his brain told him to leave it at that, go to sleep and stop dwelling on these emotions – but another part could not stop the nagging, the darker thoughts eating away at his psyche. His eyes wandering around the cockpit, Cooper decided to broach the subject with BT. “Hey, BT, be honest with me,” Cooper began, doing his best to remain calm. “Have I been a decent pilot?”

“Of course, Pilot Cooper,” BT answered immediately. “We have survived harsh battles without incident, and successfully upheld Anderson’s mission. I would say you have been an excellent pilot.”

“Ah, that’s good. Thanks,” Cooper said – but he still was not satisfied. “So you’d say I’ve been an okay replacement for Lastimosa, right?”

BT stayed silent for a few agonizing seconds, leaving Cooper worried about the Titan’s brutal honesty. Would he express a desire for the former captain? Or maybe BT would agree with Cooper, but tell him he was still beneath Lastimosa’s level. Perhaps BT would clarify that Cooper’s position as pilot was only temporary – that when the opportunity showed itself, the Titan would want a real pilot as his partner over Cooper.

These fears were the result of the crushing responsibilities the young man now held, and BT dissuaded them the best he could.

“You are comparing yourself unfairly to Captain Lastimosa,” BT firmly claimed, surprising Cooper. “The files you have access to are collected from years of experience from a fully trained pilot. You have only been an active pilot for mere days. And yet,” Cooper was prepared to refute BT, but the Titan allowed him no chance. “I have observed you accomplish feats many pilots will never reach. You have adapted to your new position quickly. You have traversed many hazardous environments, and saved many Militia lives. You have eliminated two highly skilled, incredibly dangerous mercenary pilots. You have time traveled,” Cooper could not help but chuckle at that, though BT did not mean it as a joke. “Captain Lastimosa was a fine pilot, and a good friend. I miss him. But you are not his ‘replacement’. Tai Lastimosa was his own man. And you, Jack Cooper, are your own as well. And I am proud to call you my pilot.” Finished, BT fell back into silence.

Cooper was stunned, and touched, by BT’s words. He had no idea the Titan thought so highly of him – BT had praised him before, yes, but Cooper did not expect such a level of respect from him. He was flattered, and it put to rest the once ongoing storm in his mind. “Thank you, BT,” Cooper said, hoping the Titan could understand how much he meant it. “That means a lot to me.”

“You are welcome, Pilot Cooper. Please do not hesitate to voice any other feelings of inadequacy to me – I will reassure you once again why Lastimosa chose you to be my pilot.”

“Noted, BT. Thanks again,” Cooper said. Then, smirking, he added on, “Y’know, if you weren’t a 25-foot tall, several hundred-ton weighing killing machine, I’d consider asking you out for a drink.”

“That is ill-advised, Pilot Cooper. I would have to decline,” BT responded, shooting the man down. “Inebriation while on duty is a violation of law, and I would be obligated to report you. Also, I am a Titan – I cannot drink alcohol.”

“Heh, guess you’re right,” Cooper mumbled, settling into a reclined position.

“…Cooper. Are you awake?” BT asked, already knowing that his pilot was gently snoring in his seat. Utilizing his navigational programs, BT routed out at path that would get the pilot and Titan to the 9th Fleet as quick as possible – without too much rough travel, to allow Cooper a peaceful rest.

* * *

Much later, after Cooper realigned the beacon that hailed the remainder of the Militia, and BT asserted that he wished for Cooper to remain his pilot to a shocked Sarah Briggs, Cooper finished the recording he had started. He was surprised to find that he was there for its conclusion – he remembered that he partook in that fight, and even watched as BT and Lastimosa brawled with a Ronin-class Titan. It was the moment that made him certain he wanted to become a pilot; he had no idea how much his partner had affected his life until now.

Still, pleasant thoughts aside, there was a curiosity eating at his mind. And with time to spare while the Militia flew to the _IMS Draconis’_ position, Cooper decided to bring his question to BT. “You got a minute, buddy?” he asked.

“Of course, Cooper. Do you need more reassurances?”

“No, but thank you, BT,” Cooper said, exasperated. _Is he my therapist now?_ “I have a question about the combat footage I reviewed, near the end, when you fought the Ronin.”

“An intense battle, but one that showcased Lastimosa’s abilities. What do you wish to discuss about it?” BT inquired.

“Ah, not much. Just…” Cooper paused, looking for the right words to approach this. “How come you threw away your gun, after you killed that Scorch?”

“I see. I understand your confusion,” BT began his explanation. “As you may have noticed, the XO-16 was not fully unloaded, so there was no worry about reload time to consider. In addition, I had access to my rocket salvo, so ranged pressure was still possible. Ultimately, it was a conscious decision by Lastimosa to engage in such a way.”

“What in the world made Lastimosa do that?” Cooper mused, genuinely confused.

“If my memory banks are not failing me, to quote Captain Lastimosa: ‘The lads are watching us, BT. Let’s give them a show’.”

The two went quiet, not a sound coming from the man or the machine. In fact, the only noise Cooper could comprehend was the incomprehensible humming of a nearby MRVN service droid.

“He…” Cooper started, finally breaking the silence that lasted an eternity. “He did that to _show off?”_

“Indeed.” BT simply stated.

“…You know what? I kinda respect that,” Cooper decided.

“I had a feeling you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, Titanfall 2 launched on Steam! Hopefully this is one step closer to Origin's demise.
> 
> I love Titanfall 2, and I love Cooper and BT's friendship. But since Cooper's character is basically "voiced by Matthew Mercer", I had to take some creative liberties with him. I think it makes sense he'd feel like he's not suited for the role he plays, right? Wanted to explore that idea for a bit (also gives me an excuse to try my hand at an action scene, even if it is just the opening cinematic). I also took some liberties with Typhon's environment and the timeline between missions, since the game doesn't really clarify these details (nor does it need to, in my opinion. But still).
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> ...no, seriously, why DID Lastimosa throw away his gun?


End file.
